Ai No Megami's How to Love Shinigami
by Moonlyte Junko
Summary: What if Gundam Wing took place in the Sailormoon timeline? What if a chance meeting brought two characters together? What if I stop asking questions?
1. Prologue

"Ai No Megami's How to Love Shinigami."   
*************************************   
By Moonlyte Junko.   
  
I do not own GW or BSSM. Atleast I don't think I do....   
_____________________________________   
Prologue: "The chance meeting in the alley."   
______________________________________   
**************************************   
"Did you hear, Sailor V totally took OUT those robbers!"   
  
"Yeah, I heard she did it with one kick!"   
  
"Well I heard that she has a new video game ou-"   
  
Before the poor soul could get the last letter of the sentence out, she had been run over by the other   
  
two. They were heading in the direction of the arcade. The girl got up angrily, brushed herself off   
  
and ran after the other two.   
  
Duo laughed at the scene, Heero just ignored it and looked ahead with an emotionless stare.   
  
"I wonder who this Sailor V babe is," Duo said laughing a bit, not effected by the outside conditions,   
  
considering it was snowing outside. Heero just grunted, if the little noise he made could be called that,   
  
and continued walking ahead. "Cold, cold, can't you every reply like a nice guy?" Duo asked, not   
  
loosing his smile. Heero didn't even make a motion to show that he heard Duo. Duo just shrugged it off   
  
considering that it was far from unusual. They were in London, and heading on their way to meet   
  
their companion Quatre. Duo stuck out his tongue after a few minutes. He was getting restless.   
  
"Man, it's freezing out here! I can't tell if it's from you or the snow!" Duo said to Heero. Heero   
  
just ignored the comment. They both paused when they heard the sound of a struggle   
  
in the nearby alley. Heero just stood there. Duo ran towards the commotion however.   
  
In the alley, there was a girl, her neck held tightly by some sort of creature that Duo   
  
couldn't recognize. The girl was dressed oddly, in a miniskirt, mask, and body suit, which must have   
  
been pretty darn chilly, considering the season. The girl kneed the youma in the gut, sending it flying   
  
against the other side of the wall. She held her throat, and took a few breaths of air. She prepared to   
  
move as the youma jumped to attack. In a flash, the youma was cut off by a kick.   
  
It landed in the snow, breathing softly. The girl turned surprised to see a man with brown hair   
  
tied in a braid, standing there and looking mighty pleased with himself as well.   
  
"Are you Ok, miss?" Duo said looking at her. "Uh, yeah...." she said, breathing a bit normally.   
  
They both tensed when they heared the sounds of sirens. Duo turned around to see police coming to the   
  
alley. Duo turned back around to see the youma had gone. But then again, so had the girl.   
  
"Strange, I could have sworn..." Duo said, scratching his head. Meanwhile back on the street, Heero   
  
watched a girl jumping to and fro from the tops of the buildings. Heero just shrugged and continued   
  
to walk.   
  
-------------------------   
  
Well, I'm not that huge of a GW fan. The characters just recently began to interest me though. So   
I decided to write a Sailormoon/GW fic. I'm not too educated in GW, but I'll try to stay as accurate   
as I can! If you must know the official pairing will be Duo/Minako as they are my favorites from   
both series. As for other couplings, they will probably turn up if I'm in the mood for them, or I get   
request for them! Oh, while the prologue takes place in London when Minako was Sailor V, the   
actual story will take place in the present Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon timeline, when Minako is Super   
Sailor Venus. See ya!   
___________________________   
  
And Now the "Theme Song" to the story! Ai No Megami's How to Love!   
***********************************************************   
Silent, if you just keep quiet   
Sorry, this will not become love   
Set on, more actively   
Shy heart, to it throw a kiss   
  
VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!   
  
If you lose the goddess of love   
Doing it halfway is no good   
The textbook version of how to love   
I have to laugh it's so passionate   
And tickling, what will I do   
*When I want to see you, hey look   
The gentle night sky's crescent light   
Is always watching over us   
The goddess's love shower rain   
We may possibly fall in love   
Now you hug my shoulders with timing   
The one with a pounding heart   
It is not just you   
Slowly, with such sweet small talk   
Slapstick, make me smile and laugh more   
Step up, more positively Sweetheart, a wink to   
LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!   
The whimsy of the goddess of love   
Is very difficult to deal with   
The textbook version of how to love   
I have to laugh it's so passionate   
And striking, what will I do   
When I become timid, hey look   
With you now this crescent love   
Is filling up from now on...   
Love is something you can't judge from its looks   
We may possibly fall in love   
Staring at me now with timing   
The one with a pounding heart   
It is not just you   
*Repeat   
  
These lyrics provided by www.lyricmoon.org   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
....are you still here? Shoo! Review or something! ^_^;;


	2. The chance meeting at the arcade

"Ai No Megami's How to Love Shinigami."   
*************************************   
By Moonlyte Junko.   
  
I do not own GW or BSSM. Atleast I don't think I do....   
_____________________________________   
Chapter One: "The chance meeting at the arcade."   
______________________________________   
**************************************   
  
"Did you hear, the news is talking about those Gundam thingies again."   
  
Minako Aino wasn't paying attention. She had thought she saw someone familiar   
  
walk by. Long brown hair tied in a braid, cobalt blue eyes. Minako   
  
paused and rubbed her eyes. She must have been imagining things.   
  
"Hey Minako, are you even listening?"   
  
The memory while distant in her normal state of mind, always seemed to be   
  
so fresh and new when the winter seasons came. These days, just as cold   
  
as London so long ago. The boy who helped her out in the alley against   
  
the youma. Speaking of which, that youma never died. What happened to it?   
  
Was it the same one they were talking about in "Late Night Unsolved   
  
Mysteries" starring Big Foot and The Lizard Man? She swore that lizard   
  
guy looked familiar. Minako scratched her head,thoroughly puzzled. Now she was   
  
confused about the guy and the youma. The strange thing was how easily--   
  
"MINAKO WAKE UP!!!!!"   
  
Minako's eyes bulged as her companion screamed into her ear. Her friend   
  
was Usagi Tsukino, who had long blonde hair tied in two pony tails and buns.   
  
"Errr, sorry Usagi-chan, I guess I drifted off there," Minako said embarrassed.   
  
"It's no problem, I do it all the time!" Usagi said sympathetically.   
  
"That's for sure," their other friend, Rei Hino said with a flip of her   
  
long, silky, raven hair. Beside her was Ami Mizuno, the genius of the group,   
  
and next to her Makoto Kino, the tallest in the group.   
  
They were back from shopping at the mall, and were   
  
heading over to the city square to watch the big screen TV there.   
  
"What were you thinking about anyway?" Makoto asked, sinking down in her   
  
big green jacket, trying to get warmer.   
  
"Oh, nothing really," Minako said. She didn't want to talk about it, knowing   
  
that it would only lead to her friends teasing her (Makoto,Usagi) or scolding her   
  
(Rei,Ami). So she would much rather keep her thoughts to herself.   
  
"Weeeell anyway," Usagi said putting her hands on her hips," they were talking   
  
about those Gundam things on the news. You know, those giant robots that   
  
blow up stuff. Ya know?"   
  
Ami nodded, she always watched the news, and she was up to date on the story   
  
about the Gundams. "Yes, did you know that their mobile suits are made of   
  
a metal that is practically invinsible called...."   
  
As Ami droned on about the mobile suit's structures, Minako slipped off   
  
back into her own little reality. This time however, Usagi, Rei and Makoto   
  
joined her.   
________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
"Heeeeeey, this F1 racing game is fuuuuun!" A certain braided brunette   
  
said as he turned the wheel. "Hey guys, look! High sco-"   
  
The car then proceeded to swerve off the road and drop down into a ditch.   
  
Duo groaned as the "Game Over" sign flashed on the screen over and over.   
  
"Guess I should have kept my eyes on the road," he said, laughing.   
  
"Remind us never to let you drive," Wufei said rolling his eyes.   
  
"I don't even know why we let you drag us here," Heero said, actually   
  
speaking for the first time since they visited the arcade. Quatre   
  
just smiled and pointed to the screen,"Hey look you got a high score.   
  
Second place!" Duo looked over to see who had got first place. At the top   
  
the words "Aino" flashed in gold on the screen. Duo wondered who the   
  
heck the Aino person could be.   
  
"Aino is japanese, for ' of love'," Quatre said, his dictionary like brain   
  
always seeming to be on. Wufei just scoffed at the name,"Sounds like   
  
a stupid onna name if you ask me. And that is pathetic if you   
  
were beaten by an onna," he said crossing his arms and looked out   
  
near the entrance. Trowa just cleared his throat   
  
and sat quietly in his seat. Motoki watched this from the counter and scratched   
  
his head. Those boys were very strange.   
  
Duo put in another quarter. "Well, who said I was beaten yet! Here I go!"   
  
Just as the game started, the sliding glass doors opened. Duo let   
  
his eye drift towards them for a split second, and he let go of his   
  
wheel when he saw who came in. The car was rear ended by the other   
  
computer cars and the "Game Over" sign flashed once more. However,   
  
Duo didn't care. His gaze was fixed on something much more important.   
________________________________________________________________________   
  
"I couldn't stand it!" Usagi said as she dragged the others to the arcade.   
  
"How can you go a whole day and not come by?" Usagi explained as they   
  
entered the arcade. Minako's eyes drifted over to the F1 racing game   
  
and her gaze locked with another. A boy who had been playing the game   
  
seemed more intent on her now. Minako gasped as she recognized the boy.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________   
  
The girl looked so familiar, but Duo couldn't tell how. She certainly   
  
was gorgeous enough, though. "What are you doing staring at a stupid   
  
onna?" Wufei said, now glaring at both Duo and the girl. Duo   
  
blushed and turned back to the game,"Err..no reason," he said trying   
  
not to look back. Heero frowned. The girl did seem to look familiar.   
  
The girl blushed as equally red as Duo had and followed her companions   
  
to the opposite side of the room. Heero fixed his gaze on Duo   
  
to see him twitching kind of oddly as he played the game. Heero rolled his eyes.   
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"What took you so lo--MINAKO YOU'RE REDDER THAN A TOMATO!" Usagi   
  
screamed loud enough for practically everyone in the arcade to hear, and they did.   
  
Minako blushed even redder if it was possible and tried to hide her face inside   
  
her coat. "Uh, no reason.." she said and darted her eyes around. Makoto   
  
got up in her face,"You saw a cute boy didn't you?" Makoto then moved   
  
back and pointed her finger accusingly at Minako,"And you didn't tell   
  
us, you traitor!! How could you!" Makoto was also equally as loud as   
  
Usagi. Now Minako wanted to disappear or jump off a cliff, or   
  
what ever was possible at the exact moment. Minako looked over   
  
to see the boys looking at her, two were glaring, one seemed nice,   
  
and the other one had a neautral expression. The other one, who she   
  
had met gaze with had his back to her, and seemed just as embarrassed   
  
as she did. It really couldn't be the boy who had helped her out three   
  
years ago? Could it?   
________________________________________________________________________   
  
Later....   
  
"So what highschool are we enrolling in?" Duo asked Heero. Heero   
  
was just silent, so Quatre answered,"The one at Juuban. We'll be   
  
there for a while until we finish things up here." Duo   
  
was silent,"Ok. Just as long as I have a little fun I have no   
  
complaints." Wufei frowned,"Fun messing around with a stupid onna no doubt,"   
  
he said, leaning against the wall. "If you get sued for sexism, I'm gonna laugh,"   
  
Duo said under his breath. Wufei heard him and he tried to hold back against   
  
shooting. Trowa just remained silent as Heero did. It looked like things   
  
would get a little interesting.   
___________________________________________________________________________   
  
Yes! I got the first chapter out. Tell me what you think so far.   
I hope the characters aren't OOC or anything. Well, see ya!   
___________________________   
  
And Now the "Theme Song" to the story! Ai No Megami's How to Love!   
***********************************************************   
Silent, if you just keep quiet   
  
Sorry, this will not become love   
  
Set on, more actively   
  
Shy heart, to it throw a kiss   
  
VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!   
  
If you lose the goddess of love   
  
Doing it halfway is no good   
  
The textbook version of how to love   
  
I have to laugh it's so passionate   
  
And tickling, what will I do   
  
*When I want to see you, hey look   
  
The gentle night sky's crescent light   
  
Is always watching over us   
  
The goddess's love shower rain   
  
We may possibly fall in love   
  
Now you hug my shoulders with timing   
  
The one with a pounding heart   
  
It is not just you   
  
Slowly, with such sweet small talk   
  
Slapstick, make me smile and laugh more   
  
Step up, more positively Sweetheart, a wink to   
  
LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!   
  
The whimsy of the goddess of love   
  
Is very difficult to deal with   
  
The textbook version of how to love   
  
I have to laugh it's so passionate   
  
And striking, what will I do   
  
When I become timid, hey look   
  
With you now this crescent love   
  
Is filling up from now on...   
  
Love is something you can't judge from its looks   
  
We may possibly fall in love   
  
Staring at me now with timing   
  
The one with a pounding heart   
  
It is not just you   
  
*Repeat   
  
These lyrics provided by www.lyricmoon.org   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
....are you still here? Shoo! Review or something! ^_^;;


	3. The new boys at school.

"Ai No Megami's How to Love Shinigami."   
*************************************   
By Moonlyte Junko.   
  
I do not own GW or BSSM. Atleast I don't think I do....   
_____________________________________   
Chapter Two: "The new boys at school."   
______________________________________   
**************************************   
  
Minako Aino always kept her reputations. Even if one was particularly embarrassing.   
  
"I'M LATE!!!!!!!!"   
  
Minako rushed off at the speed of light. It always happened. No matter how far she planned ahead.   
  
The gods were against her. That had to be it. Of course, Minako wasn't the only one late that morning.   
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Duo Maxwell had woke up that morning feeling rather rested and definately excited. He   
  
sat up in his bed, stretched and looked over at the note that was on his bed stand.   
  
" Duo,   
  
If you are reading this now, it means you are late.   
  
It also means I will kill you.   
  
  
-Heero."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes,"That guy is definately a good wake up call in the morning," he said sarcastically   
  
before turning his gaze towards the clock.   
  
It was 8: 10 am.   
  
"OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Duo rushed to put on clothes while tripping all over the room like a maniac on fire. He then paused,   
  
did his hair carefully, shot himself a smile at the mirror and then proceeded to rush again.   
  
By the time he got outside it was 8:11. How he could do it..well the author is still not quite sure of that yet.   
  
He was running as fast as his legs could and he was halfway there when he suddenly made a crash   
  
collision with another body. He fell on the ground, stunned.   
_________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Minako felt pain rush through her. At first she thought she might have been hit by   
  
a truck. As her vision finally blurred in and out then back to normal she saw that she crashed   
  
into a boy who looked equally stunned as she did. Minako blushed immediately when   
  
she recognized the boy from the arcade a few days ago, and perhaps the same one at the alley....   
  
The boy also blushed.   
  
Finally he got up, brushed himself off, and extended his hand towards Minako.   
  
Minako blushed even redder and excepted his hand, letting him pull her up.   
  
She then also brushed herself off. There was an uncomfortable silence.   
  
"Uh, sorry," the boy finally said," I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."   
  
Minako nodded,"It's Ok. I was the one running at the speed of light," she said   
  
and noticed the uniform the boy was wearing,"Hey do you go to Juuban High?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm new. You go there too?" he asked. Minako nodded.   
  
"Well, I'm Duo Maxwell," he said and scratched his head.   
  
Minako rocked back and forth while looking at her feet,"Minako Aino," she replied timidly.   
  
Another long moment of silence.   
  
Finally they looked up and made eye contact. Sky blue eyes against cobalt ones.   
  
Then the bell rang.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed and   
  
took off running.   
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
"I'd like to introduce our new students," the teacher began that morning.   
  
Usagi leaned over towards Makoto,"Where's Minako?"   
  
Makoto shrugged,"Beats me," she replied.   
  
"Heero Yuy," the first boy said, getting Usagi and Makoto's attention.   
  
"Trowa Barton."   
  
"Wufei Chang."   
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner," the last one said.   
  
At that moment two people came speeding into class. At the speed they were going   
  
it was impossible to stop. Both crashed into each other and slid across the floor before hitting   
  
the wall and falling down to the ground.   
  
"We're not late...." Minako groaned from the floor.   
  
"Heero's gonna kill me," Duo mummered from next to her.   
  
The whole room sweatdropped. The four boys either groaned or rolled their eyes. Makoto and Usagi blinked.   
  
"What is the meaning of this Ms.Minako and.." the teacher read from the class sheet,"Duo Maxwell?!"   
  
They both started to say something, but just sighed in defeat.   
  
"Both of you in the hallway, now!"   
___________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Minako and Duo stood in the hallway, silent. A gust of wind blew from an unknown place. Just to add to the effect   
  
of their silence. Duo leaned over and whispered,"Sorry to get you late."   
  
Minako shook her head,"It doesn't matter. I'm always late. Maybe not that clumsy, but definately late."   
  
Duo laughed at their little stunt in the classroom. Minako also began to giggle.   
  
They thought they heard the teacher so they both shut up.   
  
After a few minutes passed, Minako nudged Duo,"Hey, were you the one I saw at the arcade?"   
  
Duo nodded,"Yeah, that was you, huh?"   
  
Minako also nodded,"Were you playing the F1 game? I'm top," she said proudly.   
  
Duo nodded,"Hey, if I wasn't distracted I'd definately win," he also said proudly.   
  
Minako pretended to be shocked,"Hey! No person in this life can beat me!"   
  
Duo shook his head,"I wouldn't be too sure," he said with a grin.   
  
"Ok, how about after school? One on one?" she said.   
  
Duo nodded. That would be nice.   
  
They both looked at each other with a small smile before standing quietly again.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Wufei wrote a note to Heero.   
  
"What is wrong with that idiot, Duo?" it read.   
  
Heero wrote a reply: "I think he hit his head as a little child." He then threw it over to Wufei.   
  
Wufei read the note: "Well I thin-"   
  
He stopped writing when he noticed Trowa drop a note on his desk.   
  
"...... The teacher is looking at you."   
  
Wufei looked up in shock to see the teacher glaring down on him.   
  
"Mr. Yuy, Mr. Chang both of you are assigned to wash the blackboards after school!"   
  
Wufei stood up,"Listen you stupid onna-owww!" He couldn't get the rest of his sentence out   
  
before the teacher brought her ruler down on his head with amazing swiftness. Wufei   
  
sat down obdiently. Trowa hid his face behind his text book and snickered.   
  
(Rather OOC, but I could not resist!!)   
____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
At lunch Minako sat with Usagi, Makoto, and Ami. Minako tried to ignore Usagi and Makoto's   
  
stares as she ate her curry. However, they were staring so hard that their eyes were practically   
  
bulging and it was grossing Minako out.   
  
"Ok guys, what do you want?" Minako asked, putting down her lunch.   
  
"Who was that boy you were with this morning?!" they both said in unison.   
  
"Oh..." Minako found herself blushing.   
  
Usagi and Makoto drew closer to Minako, inches away from her. Minako turned her head.   
  
"Nobody really."   
  
Both girls facefaulted into their lunches,"Don't hand us that!" they said angrily.   
  
"Ok, it was Duo Maxwell. I ran into him on the way to school."   
  
Minako thought to herself as she rubbed her head.   
  
Usagi giggled," Wow Minakoo~oo! Putting moo~ooves on the new boo~ooy!" Usagi said in a   
  
sing song voice. Makoto grinned,"I have to admit, they are an attractive bunch," she   
  
said dreamily before looking over at the boys who were sitting together a few feet from them.   
  
Ami was wondering exactly how her friend's hormones got so out of control, before her gaze turned on   
  
a certain blonde haired boy. She choked on her spaghetti. She then took a few breaths and calmed down.   
  
"Quatre Winner, I hear is also quite talented. I hear he plays violin," Ami said before sipping her tea.   
  
Makoto's head turned around violently,"Oh AMI! You like someone too!!!"   
  
Ami blushed and backed away. Now she knew exactly how Minako felt.   
  
Duo walked up from the group towards them. He was heading for the trash can, but he turned   
  
around to face Minako. "Hey remember, after school. F1 racing, you and me," he said, threw   
  
his trash away and went back to the others. Makoto and Usagi were unusually quiet.   
  
After a few seconds their brain waves started to flow a bit more normally.   
  
"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH HIM TOO?!" They both shouted, loud enough for Duo and the others to hear.   
  
  
And they did.   
  
  
Duo choked on his sandwich.   
  
Minako slapped her hand towards her face and blushed, embarrassed.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
After they were sure Duo was in no need of medical aid, Heero turned back to business.   
  
"Now about our mission--"   
  
He was interrupted by Wufei. "How are we suppose to have a mission if we're   
  
washing blackboards and.." he picked up a stack of homework as thick   
  
as two dozen novels," all this homework?! And this is just math!"   
  
The group groaned and sweatdropped.   
  
"Well, since we will not be staying here permanently, grades really don't matter," Trowa pointed out.   
  
"I would've flunked anyway," Duo said and sipped his juice.   
  
"But I need to keep my grade point average!" Quatre said upset.   
  
Wufei looked over at Heero.   
  
Heero sighed and grabbed the homework,"It's part of the mission, it's part of the mission, it's part of the mission.." he repeated to himself.   
  
"So... um," Heero said,"how exactly do you divide two by the speed of sound?"   
____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
During P.E the girls got a free day. Usagi and Makoto were talking up a storm while Minako's attention was   
  
directed towards the basketball court. Duo was playing and doing a very good job at it too.   
  
As he made another basket a girl approached him. She complimented him and then ran away   
  
giggling. Duo smiled,"She's kawaii," Minako heard him say. Minako's nails dug into the ground   
  
and pulled out a clump of grass and dirt. She frowned. Makoto and Usagi sensed a dark   
  
presence and noticing it from Minako both backed away slowly.   
  
"I..I don't care!!!" Minako screamed and stomped back to the locker room.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
After school Minako walked away with feirce intensity. She saw Duo come out behind her out of the corner   
  
of her eye. She just kept walking. Duo ran after her, and then walked besides her.   
  
"Hey, why didn't ya slow down?" he asked. Minako ignored him. "Hey, Minako are you Ok?" he asked.   
  
"I thought I heard a little voice but I have no idea of where it came," Minako said with a mixture   
  
of sarcasm and rage. Duo backed away slightly,"Hey what's got you so upset?"   
  
Minako turned around,"Why don't you ask that kawaii girl?!" she said and turned on her heel   
  
before walking away. Duo stayed put for a second, and finally let what she said sink into his head.   
  
"Hey common! Why are you upset?" he said walking behind her. Minako didn't look back.   
  
Duo stopped and put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to crimson.   
  
"You shouldn't get angry, because you are the definition of kawaii," he said sweetly and then   
  
turned around, walking away. Minako's eyes widened and she stood still for a moment before   
  
her courage got the best of her. She turned around,"Hey, I thought you were going to race me!"   
  
she called back to him. Duo turned around and smiled before walking back to her.   
  
They headed on their way to the arcade, happy. When Minako headed home   
  
from the arcade, she was pretty sure Duo had let her win. She blushed, smiled,   
  
and skipped all the way home, not caring about the looks she was receiving.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
I have no authors notes for this chapter. Well actually, I just wanted   
  
to tell you that I'm probably going to try at add more humor in the story. Wait..   
  
that means this is an author's note, isn't it?! Darnit!   
___________________________   
  
And Now the "Theme Song" to the story! Ai No Megami's How to Love!   
***********************************************************   
Silent, if you just keep quiet   
  
Sorry, this will not become love   
  
Set on, more actively   
  
Shy heart, to it throw a kiss   
  
VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!   
  
If you lose the goddess of love   
  
Doing it halfway is no good   
  
The textbook version of how to love   
  
I have to laugh it's so passionate   
  
And tickling, what will I do   
  
*When I want to see you, hey look   
  
The gentle night sky's crescent light   
  
Is always watching over us   
  
The goddess's love shower rain   
  
We may possibly fall in love   
  
Now you hug my shoulders with timing   
  
The one with a pounding heart   
  
It is not just you   
  
Slowly, with such sweet small talk   
  
Slapstick, make me smile and laugh more   
  
Step up, more positively Sweetheart, a wink to   
  
LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!   
  
The whimsy of the goddess of love   
  
Is very difficult to deal with   
  
The textbook version of how to love   
  
I have to laugh it's so passionate   
  
And striking, what will I do   
  
When I become timid, hey look   
  
With you now this crescent love   
  
Is filling up from now on...   
  
Love is something you can't judge from its looks   
  
We may possibly fall in love   
  
Staring at me now with timing   
  
The one with a pounding heart   
  
It is not just you   
  
*Repeat   
  
These lyrics provided by www.lyricmoon.org   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
....are you still here? Shoo! Review or something! ^_^;; 


	4. School Days.

"Ai No Megami's How to Love Shinigami."  
*************************************  
By Moonlyte Junko.  
  
I do not own GW or BSSM. Atleast I don't think I do....  
_____________________________________  
Chapter Three: "School days."  
______________________________________  
**************************************  
  
  
After School...  
  
While Minako and Duo were enjoying a little fun time at the arcade, two boys happened to be washing the  
  
blackboards. Heero was silent and looking straight ahead, his eyes were practically burning through  
  
the blackboard, and personally the author would be afraid to touch the spot he was looking at in fear  
  
that her fingers might burn off. But that is just her. Wufei was a bit more aggresive about it.  
  
He was scrubbing the board in hard motions, causing it to wobble dangerously, and it was beginning  
  
to yeild under the force of his rubbing. "Stupid onna, stupid onna, stupid onna, stupid onna," Wufei  
  
repeated again and again, loud enough for the teacher to hear. Smooth as silk she practically slithered  
  
up behind him, glaring, her lips pulled tight together.  
  
WHAP!  
  
This time the ruler snapped on Wufei's head, causing his eyes to bulge.   
  
Of course, there was no need to worry, as the teacher had plenty of reserves in her desk.   
Wufei dropped his cloth, his mouth opened.  
  
"WHY YOU!" he said, turning around to face the teacher, and looking furious. He opened his  
  
mouth as if to say something else, but the look the teacher was giving him caused him to loose  
  
his voice. So with a knot the size of Texas on his head, he turned around and quietly proceeded  
  
to clean the blackboard.  
  
As the boys were walking toward their apartment, Heero kept expecting to hear Wufei go on a long rant  
  
about stupid onnas. But he didn't. He had a very "out of it" look on his face, and was looking straight  
  
ahead, and probably would have walked into things if Heero hadn't stopped him. Heero was beginning to   
  
worry that the bump the teacher had given him had rattled something off course in Wufei's brain.  
  
Finally Wufei spoke. "What a woman," he muttered and blushed. For one of those rare occasions, Heero  
  
actually had an expression of shock on his face as a sweatdrop slipped down the side of his head.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The two came home to see Duo sprawled out on the couch. Chips on the right of him, dip on the left,  
  
and a large big gulp cup of soda. Duo seemed to be enthralled in a video game.   
  
"So you see, Sailor V transforms right here, and look!" Duo said, clicking the buttons excitedly.  
  
"I met her once!" Duo said remembering the girl who he had saved in the alley. Wufei  
  
gave him an unbelieving book. Duo smashed the pause button,"Really!"  
  
Heero was silent,"Maybe she works for the enemy..." Duo scoffed,"Right! Like they'd send a girl  
  
to do some karate on mobile suits! Rumor is she works for the police and-" The time  
  
expired and the pause went off on Duo's game. Sailor V was killed by the fleet of megadroids  
  
instantly.   
  
"AW, MAAAAAAAAAN!"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes,"Did you get any homework done?" He asked.   
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably in his seat,"Did I get any what? OH! You mean we had homework? Must've   
  
slipped my mind," Duo said.Both the boys, facefaulted. Duo shrugged,"No big, Quatre is probably doing it   
  
as we speak," Duo said and pointed to the door that was Quatre's room.  
  
Wufei and Heero peaked in to see the room was dimly lit with Quatre hunched over the homework a wild   
  
look in his eyes. "Hey-" Wufei began but was cut off.  
  
"SILENCE! DO YOU THINK I CAN DEAL WITH THIS WHEN YOU ARE SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF   
  
YOUR LUNGS?!!!!!!"  
  
The boys both looked shocked, never having seen Quatre have an outburst like this.  
  
"Um, actually you are the one scre-" Heero began, but Quatre cut him off.  
  
"GET OUT! I WAS ONLY 1,600 NUMBERS AWAY FROM FINDING THE ANSWER!!!!" Quatre screamed   
  
and furiously began to scribble on the paper.  
  
Both the boys exchanged worried looks and closed the door softly. As Heero went to the room, he could  
  
help but to feel he was surrounded by a bunch of maniacs.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minako Aino was currently laying on her bed, blushing and looking at the ceiling. Artemis was looking   
  
annoyed. "Oh so you met another one of 'the ones'," Artemis said and rolled his cat eyes.  
  
Minako gave him an upset look. "Be quiet! ...hmmm...Minako Maxwell?" She said, and blushed, giggling.  
  
Artemis frowned. "Or how about Duo Aino? Naaah..Minako Maxwell is so much better. Hmmmm..." Minako  
  
blushed and rolled over in her bed.  
  
"Minako," Artemis said. Not only was this going to put a big dent in her duty as a sailor senshi, but he   
  
didn't want to see her get hurt again...  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At school the next morning, Heero was sitting, arms crossed, quiet as usual. Quatre who looked worse for  
  
wear (And Ami Mizuno looking exactly the same), was reading a book. Trowa was writing down what  
  
the teacher was writing on the blackboard, and giving Wufei a worried look. This was because Wufei  
  
was staring dreamily ahead at the teacher, the large bump she had given him still there. Makoto Kino  
  
was trying to keep awake. Three people were late...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duo and Minako screamed rushing into the classroom, this time they both   
  
managed to stop and only crash land on the teachers desk, causing papers to fly through the air.  
  
The teacher didn't turn away from the board. She was fuming, and she stuck her finger in the direction to the  
  
door. Minako and Duo both apologised several times, and turned to go to the door when Usagi Tsukino  
  
ran in, like a mad rabbit straight from hell.   
  
"I'm not laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!" She screamed and Duo and Minako were too shell-shocked to move, and  
  
Usagi was going too fast to stop. So she crashed into them, and they all crashed into the teachers desk,  
  
which fell over from the impact. The sound of chalk breaking in the teacher's clenched hand practically  
  
echoed across the classroom.  
  
"AINO...TSUKINO...MAXWELL..." she said dangerously. She smacked all three of them with the ruler,  
  
which broke into tiny bits. Wufei looked a little jealous from his seat, which gave Wufei and Heero a small  
  
sweatdrop. Makoto was blinking. Ami and Quatre looked up from their books, like they had just noticed  
  
what had happened.  
  
Usagi burst out into tears. Minako and Duo rubbed their heads in pain. The teacher then pointed to the  
  
door. "GET. OUT. NOW."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Outside in the hallway, a strong gust of wind passed. Usagi was still sobbing slightly, and Duo and  
  
Minako were looking a bit out of it. Usagi then noticed that they were standing very close.  
  
"AHA!" she screamed, and then both of them gave her horrified looks at the thought of what  
  
the teacher would do if there were any more disturbances. Usagi put her hand over her mouth,  
  
eyes wide. A few minutes passed, and when she was sure the teacher wasn't getting an extra  
  
metal ruler out, Usagi began to talk to them very quietly.  
  
"Why were you two late?" she said with a small grin.  
  
"We always run into each other, that's all,"Minako said blushing.  
  
"Literally," Duo said.  
  
Usagi's grin grew another few inches,"Oh? I dunno, aren't you two going out?"  
  
Both blushed.  
  
"NO!!!" they shouted.  
  
There was another moment of horrified silence.  
  
"Minakooooooo...." Usagi said, grinning,"admiiiiiiiit iiiiiiiiit..."  
  
Minako tried to ignore it, but she was blushing furiously.  
  
Usagi shifted once. Twice. Three times. Fou-  
  
"TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Usagi screamed.   
  
The door swung open, and the teacher's shadow fell over them.  
  
The author thinks it's best to spare you the gruesome details.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At lunch break, Usagi had decided to skip going to the nurse, saying: "Food repairs my wounds."  
  
Duo and Minako sat alone in the office, waiting for the nurse to come, both sporting bumps  
  
and bruises that were shaped not only like rulers, but other assorted classroom supplies.  
  
"Does it hurt alot?" Duo asked from next to her, and Minako shrugged, which caused her shoulder  
  
to bump into Duo's and they both cringed in pain. "Well, a little..."Minako admited.  
  
"I say we sue," Duo said jokingly. Minako chortled a bit at that,"Yes, and I am sure that the teacher  
  
would smack the judge with rulers if he tried to prove her guilty." There was silence and they  
  
looked at the window. Outside they saw Usagi, Makoto, and Ami talking. They also saw Heero,  
  
Wufei, and Quatre in their little group. "Sailor V..." Duo said softly. Minako's eyes bulged and  
  
she jumped a little way from Duo,"What about her?!" Minako said in an unsually high pitched voice.  
  
Duo gave her a surprised look,"I played the game. I was wondering if you were in to it, that's all."  
  
Duo said, blinking a little. Minako calmed down,"Oh yeah! Sailor V is the greatest," she said with a small   
  
grin. Duo nodded, and leaned back slightly,"I met her once..." He said. Minako's eyes widened, and her   
  
heart began to race. So he was the one...   
  
"Um, Duo..." Minako began, rubbing her arm uncomfortably," I am..."  
  
Just then the nurse walked in with a large first aid kit, she looked rather annoyed. "You are the seventh and  
  
eiegth victims this week!"  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors note:  
  
Wufei has a cruuush, Wufei has a cruuuuuuuush....Oh, anyway, hope you liked this chapter!  
  
  
And Now the "Theme Song" to the story! Ai No Megami's How to Love!  
***********************************************************  
Silent, if you just keep quiet   
  
Sorry, this will not become love   
  
Set on, more actively  
  
Shy heart, to it throw a kiss   
  
VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!  
  
If you lose the goddess of love   
  
Doing it halfway is no good   
  
The textbook version of how to love   
  
I have to laugh it's so passionate   
  
And tickling, what will I do   
  
*When I want to see you, hey look   
  
The gentle night sky's crescent light  
  
Is always watching over us   
  
The goddess's love shower rain   
  
We may possibly fall in love   
  
Now you hug my shoulders with timing   
  
The one with a pounding heart   
  
It is not just you  
  
Slowly, with such sweet small talk  
  
Slapstick, make me smile and laugh more  
  
Step up, more positively Sweetheart, a wink to   
  
LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!  
  
The whimsy of the goddess of love   
  
Is very difficult to deal with   
  
The textbook version of how to love  
  
I have to laugh it's so passionate  
  
And striking, what will I do   
  
When I become timid, hey look   
  
With you now this crescent love  
  
Is filling up from now on...   
  
Love is something you can't judge from its looks   
  
We may possibly fall in love   
  
Staring at me now with timing   
  
The one with a pounding heart   
  
It is not just you   
  
*Repeat   
  
These lyrics provided by www.lyricmoon.org  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
....are you still here? Shoo! Review or something! ^_^;; 


	5. Who is that girl?!

"Ai No Megami's How to Love Shinigami."  
*************************************  
By Moonlyte Junko.  
  
I do not own GW or BSSM. Atleast I don't think I do....  
_____________________________________  
Chapter Four: "Who is that girl?"  
______________________________________  
**************************************  
  
Wufei was having a pleasant dream.  
  
  
Unfortunately, his dream was keeping the other members of the household awake. Duo, Quatre, Trowa,  
  
and Heero all stood outside Wufei's bedroom door, trying to listen in.  
  
"I don't think he's dying," Heero said after a moment of pressing his ear against the door," He could keep it down  
  
though," Heero said, shaking his head. "I'll kill him," Heero then added, without emotion.  
  
"That's your solution to everything," Duo said with a laugh. He leaned his ears against the door.  
  
"Oh, the ruler!" He could hear Wufei exclaim gleefully. "And the stapler? Oh my!"  
  
Duo pulled back suddenly, eyes wide in horror. "What was it?" Quatre asked. "What was he dreaming about?"  
  
Duo turned around, a morbid look across his features. "Somethings are best left unknown Quatre...some things  
  
are best left unknown..."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was Saturday! Freedom!  
  
Those were the thoughts of Minako Aino as she stretched her long arms and yawned, sitting up in her  
  
bed. Artemis, who had been lying blissfully asleep had been thrown off the bed as Minako sat up.  
  
Artemis glared at her from the floor," What's your problem? It's Saturday! You usually don't get up  
  
until your Mom throws water on you!" Artemis exclaimed. Minako glared back at him, not because  
  
she was angry, but because what he said was true. But Minako sighed, and allowed the smile to   
  
come back to her face. "I have a prior engagement today..." she said dreamily. Then she got up  
  
and dressed before Artemis' bring could even send him the message to reply.  
  
"Dang," Artemis said with a mixture of shock and admiration," why can't she move that fast on a school day?"  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minako ran in a rush to the park. She has thrown on some jeans and a navy blue pullover sweater. As she rushed  
  
ahead, she didn't notice the person in front of her...  
  
She crashed into Duo.  
  
Duo groaned and rubbed his head," We gotta stop doing that," he said with a laugh. Minako blushed,"Sorry, it was  
  
my fault," she said, and helped Duo up. Duo leaned back against the wall, as Minako brushed herself off.  
  
They both yawned.  
  
"Mm. Tired?" Duo asked,rubbing one of his eyes. Minako nodded," Yeah, you?" she asked. Duo shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about it," he said with a shudder, remembering Wufei's rather odd dream.  
  
"Know anything that can wake us both up?" she asked, stretching. Duo said," Yeah, but I don't know  
  
if they're appropriate in public," he said with a sly grin. That woke Minako up. With a blush, she hit him playfully.  
  
"Duo!" she said. He laughed, and held his arm as if her punch had really hurt him.  
  
Of course, he didn't know that Minako could kick him through the wall if she wanted.  
  
"Hey, at least it woke you up, right?" he said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Minako realized how much she was in love with those eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Errr! Hey, let's go get some icecream!" Minako exclaimed loudly in a rather nervous voice. They  
  
both headed off for the nearest stand.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I should have known!!" Usagi exclaimed loudly.  
  
"What?" Ami asked, looking up from her book.  
  
"Minako isn't here, so that must mean only one thing!!!" Usagi said, standing up, hands on her hips.  
  
"She's out with Duo," Makoto finished, drinking her tea softly.  
  
Rei stood up as well,"WHAT! She said she was sick today!!!"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes," And you bought *that*?" she said. "Even I'm smarter than that!"  
  
Rei tugged on one of Usagi's ponytails. "Shut up!" she screamed. She sighed,"Why would she  
  
be out with this Duo person, anyway?"  
  
"DUH." Everyone said in unison. Even Ami (who promptly blushed, put her hand to her mouth,  
  
and mumbled and apology).  
  
Usagi sat back down, arms crossed. "How could she?! And she didn't even tell me!"  
  
Makoto nodded,"Yeah and the least she could have done was hook me up with Heero!"  
  
Usagi turned to Makoto, grinning. "You like Heero?" she asked, all giddy.  
  
Makoto nodded,"Isn't he so cute? And muscular! And he's so quiet!"  
  
Rei facefaulted.  
  
Ami sat blushing softly. "Quatre...is quite attractive..." she murmured softly, making sure no  
  
one heard.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo had never seen a girl do that in his life.  
  
She did it with so much experience, as if she had done it many times before.  
  
But yet, he still had much to teach her...  
  
  
Minako ate her fifth icecream cone. "Mmm this is good!" she said. Duo was already on  
  
his seventh.  
  
...And what were *you* people thinking?  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow,"I can tell!" he said. Minako looked up and laughed," How?"  
  
Duo tried to keep his face straight. "You have strawberry icecream all over your face."  
  
Minako blushed, though it couldn't be seen, and wiped her face. She cleared her throat.  
  
"I was just a little hungry, is all," she said. They were walking along the sidewalk,  
  
alone in a small little clearing. Minako patted her stomach," But it sure does hit the spot!"  
  
Duo grinned, putting his hands in his jean pockets. "Heh, you're kawaii," he said with a laugh.  
  
Minako crimsoned. She folded her hands in front of her. "I...I like going out with you Duo...  
  
I mean, I feel as if I known you before," she said. And in the back of her mind, she knew this  
  
was true.  
  
Even if it was a breif moment, years ago. They had met. For some reason. For some fate.  
  
Minako pulled her hands up to her face, and her eyes obtained a far off look.  
  
After a few minutes, Duo began to worry. He waved his hands in front of her face.  
  
"Did she just have some postponed brainfreeze?" he wondered aloud.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the park, a little girl was searching for her mother.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy? Where are you?" she called out. She felt lost, in a big scary world that  
  
she didn't know anything about. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.  
  
She heard someone behind her.  
  
"Mommy?" she asked hopefully, turning around.  
  
And then she screamed.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minako was jolted out of her daydream.  
  
Duo had been holding her closely. "Minako..." he had said, his voice warm and tender,"I want  
  
to let you know..." Minako's eyes widened, her heart raced. Duo opened his mouth...and then  
  
let out a childish scream.  
  
Minako blinked a few times, and realized that it wasn't Duo who was screaming, but someone  
  
far away. Duo heard it too. "Hey, we better check that out!" he said, and began to tug  
  
Minako's hand in the direction of the screaming.  
  
A few minutes later, they saw a little girl. A man in a large overcoat was trying  
  
to pull her in the opposite direction.  
  
"Come now!" he barked the order at the child, tugging at her.  
  
"Hey, what does that creep think he's doing!" Duo said.  
  
Then he realized Minako was no longer beside him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Venus Crystal Power! MAKE UP!"  
  
In a flash of lights, Minako's clothes melted away and were replaced with her senshi fuku.  
  
"I hope Duo doesn't get too mad that I ditched him...but," she mummured to herself.   
  
She decided to come up with an excuse later. Right now was more important.  
  
Minako crept up behind the man, who was still struggling with the child.  
  
Minako crossed her arms, glowering at the man.  
  
"STOP!" she shouted.  
  
He turned around, looking wildly at her.  
  
"You!" he said.  
  
"Huh?" That caught Minako by surprise. How did he recognize her? She didn't have time  
  
to think as the man leapt at her.  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
The array of light peirced through the man's shoulder but did little to stop him.  
  
He grabbed Minako's shoulders, and through her to the ground.  
  
Standing above her, he looked down at her with cold hatred.  
  
"So, I've found you..." he said. "And the little brat to boot."  
  
Minako had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The man snarled as he was pushed back by the energy blast.  
  
Then, there was a gunshot.  
  
Minako gasped as the bullet peirced through the man's overcoat...  
  
But the man himself, was no longer there.  
  
He had....disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
And to Minako's surprise, she looked up and saw Duo, holding the gun, looking back at her.  
  
They exchanged a long glance.  
  
And Minako stood up.  
  
"D-duo?" she said in a shaky breath. Then she backed away, and leapt into the shadows.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the mysterious girl disappeared into the shadows, the little girl looked up at Duo.  
  
And to his surprise...  
  
"DADDY!" she exclaimed, and grabbed him around the waist, sobbing.  
  
Ok, make that...to his *great* surprise.  
  
Minako came at that moment, out of breath. Her thoughts were racing.  
  
Why did Duo have that gun? Why? Why? Why?  
  
And then she saw Duo with the little girl.  
  
Minako rushed up. "Hey are you ok?" she asked.  
  
The girl looked up, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"M...mommy?!" she exclaimed, and lept at Minako.  
  
Duo looked at Minako.  
  
Minako looked at Duo.  
  
WHAT THE?!  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
^_- Hmmmm....what eez going on here? I wonder...  
  
  
And Now the "Theme Song" to the story! Ai No Megami's How to Love!  
***********************************************************  
Silent, if you just keep quiet   
  
Sorry, this will not become love   
  
Set on, more actively  
  
Shy heart, to it throw a kiss   
  
VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!  
  
If you lose the goddess of love   
  
Doing it halfway is no good   
  
The textbook version of how to love   
  
I have to laugh it's so passionate   
  
And tickling, what will I do   
  
*When I want to see you, hey look   
  
The gentle night sky's crescent light  
  
Is always watching over us   
  
The goddess's love shower rain   
  
We may possibly fall in love   
  
Now you hug my shoulders with timing   
  
The one with a pounding heart   
  
It is not just you  
  
Slowly, with such sweet small talk  
  
Slapstick, make me smile and laugh more  
  
Step up, more positively Sweetheart, a wink to   
  
LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!  
  
The whimsy of the goddess of love   
  
Is very difficult to deal with   
  
The textbook version of how to love  
  
I have to laugh it's so passionate  
  
And striking, what will I do   
  
When I become timid, hey look   
  
With you now this crescent love  
  
Is filling up from now on...   
  
Love is something you can't judge from its looks   
  
We may possibly fall in love   
  
Staring at me now with timing   
  
The one with a pounding heart   
  
It is not just you   
  
*Repeat   
  
These lyrics provided by www.lyricmoon.org  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
....are you still here? Shoo! Review or something! ^_^;; 


End file.
